Current dispensing systems are used to dispense various items such as soft drinks and food items. Dispensing systems are also used to dispense items, such as surgical scrubs, in a hospital setting. However, there still exists a need for improved dispensers that, for example, are inexpensive to build, that take up less space than current dispensers, and that dispense items to users in a more convenient manner than prior art dispensers.